


Shakled

by Pixie_Trix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dark, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fetish, Macro/Micro, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Microphilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Trix/pseuds/Pixie_Trix
Summary: Doflamingo plays with Princess Mansherry in the dungeon.





	1. The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on a whim and forgot about. Sorry not sorry. I'm probably going to hell.  
> Set before Doflamingo finds out Mansherry is a devil fruit user. Set before the Dressrosa Arc.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own nor claim to own any of these characters or anything in this franchise

Doflamingo absentmindedly nursed his bottle of wine thinking long and hard about what to do with Mansherry now that most of the tottala tribe was under his thumb. With their excellent strength and speed the dwarfs made for excellent worker bees but next to them that the spoilt blonde sapling was all but useless to his regime. Her constant squealing wouldn’t keep him up at night but the funds he’d been using to keep her fed and alive made him cringe. She was better off dead and dealt with.

He lent back basking in the sunshine licking the sweet red residue from his lips before tossing the bottle aside. The dwarfs had no way of rebelling now, in the factory they strained and worked hard to nurse their poor sweet little princess back to health. Meanwhile now and again he would pluck one of the stronger ones from their station and sell them to a nearby slave trade for profit. It wasn’t as if he needed the money, as a king and a broker he had all the money he could ever want. It was for the pure pleasure of it.

Just thinking about their despair made his fingers tingle. Their begging and tears and misery had become his new passion. Such tiny creatures were meant to be enslaved their smiling faces, helpful demeanors and trusting attitude made them ignorantly weak.

It was a lonely walk to the dungeons all his fellow officials were off on other duties and he had to occupy himself on days where there wasn’t strict business to attend to. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled down casually.

It had been quite a while since he had paid his tiny prisoner a visit, her long hair hung low in tiny ringlets and curls covering her face. She barely even registered his presence. Instead letting out another high-pitched groan of pain as her tiny wrists struggled to hold her body off the floor. From what Doflamingo could see her wrists were badly damaged, bruised and raw from her tiny metal cuffs. She raised her head slightly and made an effort to shake the loose hairs out of her view. The heat of the Dressrosian sun had dulled her senses, her entire upper body was shaking from the strain and her voice was weak.

Mansherry couldn’t think of what to say. In all her years as a Tottala she had barely been outside Green Bit. To be in this strange place with so many big humans made her scared for her life.  
Without mercy Doflamingo’s strings made quick work of her tiny dress. He wanted to see her distraught, he wanted to make her suffer for her pathetic weakness right till the end. His first thought was to end the weak link and leave her to bleed out but messing with her was far more fun.

The humiliation was clear on her face as her cheeks went red and she began to cry soft shimmering tears. “Fufufu,” He clucked heartlessly.  
“I would have thought a princess of Green Bit would show a little more modesty in the eyes of her captor, I guess I was wrong.” He said throwing away the worthless taters other his shoulder.  
He smiled sadistically and ripped the rest of her underclothes off like they were paper. Rubbing the tiny pieces of material between his fingers and eyeing his prey. He began stroking her chin gently with the underside of one finger, in a mock spectacle of kindness, catching some of the tears.

“ Wh-why are you doing this to us?”  
His smile widened into an almost mad grin. “Because I can.”  
He switched to stroking his finger down her right cheek gazing almost lovingly at her tiny naked form. Toying with this tiny race was delving into an obsession for Doflamingo and he loved every second of it.  
The way they shrunk back terrified of his tall muscular form, the way their little noses twitched, and their tails shrunk to hide between their legs curled up in fear called to his very soul.

“You dwarfs are a very cute race. Don’t you think? Your so soft and your bodies can break so easily.” He said in a very cool and cruel manner. He switched to pulling on the girl's tail running the soft fur beneath his finger tips and testing the puffy texture as the flesh bellow shook in fear. Bending slightly he ran the fur against his lips and niping at the edge threateningly showing off his many white teeth and teasing the edge of the fur with his long tounge.

“Please stop.” Mansherry whimpered, her naked feet hung lifelessly failing to kick out at her enemy and she shook her head and closed her eyes. Tears scattered and fell quicker now as her naked form hung helplessly. In her heart she cried out for Leo or her father or anyone to save her.

“Do your hands hurt little one?” He asked rhetorically lightly fingering the bonds above her head and squeezing at her tiny bruised wrists.  
“Ahhh.” She cried out her eyes squeezing tightly shut to hide the pain. He continued smiling arrogantly, tugging harder and laughing at her misery.  
He took out a matchstick from his pocket and lit it against the wall so Mansherry could see. The light reflected off his sunglasses as the pleasant glow lit up the small corner of the room. He proceeded in effortlessly torturing his captive further bringing it just bellow her tiny naked feet.

He moved the matchstick in a coaxing manner between two fingers leisurely. It went back and forth along the curve of her feet bathing them front to back in white hot pain.  
“Don’t please, it burns!” She begged in earnest. The small flame lapped at her feet and she tried in vain to lift her feet away from the slow hot pain. The squeals delighted Doflamingo as he moved the flame closer to her skin and sticking out his tounge between his teeth. He toyed with her a while longer beads of sweat mixing with desperate tears making her body look oily in the dim light.

He stopped suddenly making her give a sigh of relief. “Don’t worry I'll put you out of your misery soon. But for now why don’t we make your last hours on earth more fun.”  
He grabbed the girls hair pulling her head back and shoved his as much of his tounge into her mouth as he could. He expeceted her to choke, gag and try to scream in response, but all her sounds were drowned out by his body. All he could taste was the salt of her tears.

When he let her go, she hiccupped in terror and tried to get her breath back.  
“Please don’t, I don’t want to-”  
He shook his head and laughed to himself. He moved his tongue down her neck to her breast and suckled and nibbled on her. He lapped softly playing with them before taking them completely in his mouth. She began to shiver from all the attention, all she could do is hang limply as this pervert hurt and defiled her. Doflamingo loved to feel the little one finally go limp and give in to him.

He lapped softly behind the princess's ear and whispered, "You know I could have sold you off by now. You may be tiny but you still go for more than what your worth alive."  
He noted the way her golden locks tickled his nose and felt soft against his skin, such a vibrant blonde. "With a face as pretty as yours you might even pass off as a real women if you were only born a little taller."


	2. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mansherry gives herself over to Doflamingo.

He stroked the soft blonde ringlets of her hair and pressed his lips almost compassionately against one of her blushing cheeks. Of course in this instance, this meant supple lips covered almost the entire expanse of her cheek to neck and into her hair.

He softly ran his hands against the length of her body.  
"I do dabble in trafficking, you think I wouldn't sell you? What a prize you'd turn out to be."  
Tiny tears ran down her cheeks.  
"You wouldn't." The tiny cherub like voice squeaked out.  
"You promised my people you would let me go... Please." Mansherry thought of her family, of Leo and Mauji.  
"Did I now?" He gave the little dwarf a sadistic smile, he felt a power high like no other from things like this.  
He flicked a finger at the shakled chains suspending her arms and she let out a howl of pain as the weight of her tiny body rocked pulling at her wrists.

"You know little princess, I think I've always had a thing for smaller girls fufufu. Perhaps if you were so kind as to help me with my needs. I wouldn't have to be so cruel."  
Mansherry looked hard into the deep red lenses, but she could see no eyes, just red flames staring back at her. She could see no soul, no compassion, the lenses were like a window to his plastic empty heart.  
She looked down. "I-I can't I I'm a virgin."  
Doffy let out a powerful laugh. He was so close to her now that it shook her to her very core. She could smell the sent of cigars and cinnamon.  
"You think i'd fit? You are no more a women than a sock is. I'd say your more like a tool."  
She had cried enough, she held her head up high as he continued on his rant.  
"Something to play with when I get bored of conventional, more meaningful sex. Not saying I wouldn't want to fuck you tiny thing. It's the fact you wouldn't survive if I did. Then I'd have no whore and no money."

She looked up at the big human with confused eyes. "Then don't understand what you want from me."  
"Little miss you are so naive. There's so much more a man can do to you than fucking." His lustful stare was beginning to bother her, she couldn't tell what he was looking at and that unnerved her. She imagined him lapping up the sight of her hips, her modest sized breasts and her plump little behind. Mansherry wasn't used to such stares, 20 was considered a young vibrant age in her kingdom. Boys older than her had have course called her 'sweet' and 'cute' but never seen her as sexy.  
"I want you to agree, to give your life over to me. I want to hear you say it."  
Prestige and power had made domination exceedingly dull for Doflamingo over the years of his royal assent. The idea of manipulating a tiny dwarf to bend to his will sexually, a princess no less, made his manhood throb with arousal.  
"I'll do it. Just please don't hurt any of us anymore."  
A sultry growl replied, "I can't make any promises."

Doffy released her from her bonds and caught the tiny naked body before it hit the cold cobbled floor. The tiny thing was more blonde hair and fur then skin after all soft and warm against his talented fingers.  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Just a little. It will hurt less if you don't struggle." He held her on her back in his right hand and bound her in tight string from his left. By the end her arms were tightly wound behind her back and her feet were bound in flesh slitting thread.  
"So maybe struggle a little." He continued lapping a long tounge across his lips. He tickled exposed tummy with the edge of a finger. Her tiny body sat neatly in his palm as her flurry of curls rested on his fingers.

His forehead seemed to crease as he stared at the dwarf intensely. She saw a giant hand come towards her as her little body shook. The length of a long finger came to rest cutting off the air from her mouth and her nose as she let out a reactionary whine. His grin seemed to gleam as he saw Mansherry's soft blue eyes widen making frightened squeals and screams bellow the finger. She could then feel a deep painful pressure on her windpipe as another finger bore down on her. 

The tied blonde pulled at her bonds instinctively to try to get some air. However she only succeeded in slitting her tiny wrists in the process, creating a tiny trickle beneath her. Doffy made soft strokes over her lips with one of the offending fingers as the squeezing continued. Her face was turning red and her eyes moistened from the lack of oxygen. Her naked body faught but the attempts became more and more feeble as she started to lose consciousness. She let herself fall into the deep oblivion, she wanted to go home. No more pain.

The fingers lifted and gently stoked her hair tauntingly, as if to calm a startled animal. Mansherry coughed and spluttered, her tiny lungs crying out for oxygen and her watery eyes pouring out tears of relief. She looked up catching her captor seemingly distracted. He had grown substantially hotter, blotches of sweat made his face take on a red tinge. The celestial fingered his white collar nonchalantly and flipped the constricting mass of pink feathers from around his shoulders.

"Are you aroused too little one?" He hissed his voice a low whisper. He pinched her soft pink nipples between two giant fingers. He rubbed and sqeezed making them taunt, red and swollen. Her head was still a tad dazed, so she just closed her eyes and leaned into the pleasure. She yelped and moaned occasionally letting the feeling overpower the sting at her hands.  
"Such a perfect slave. What a responsive little cherub you are." He brought the tiny buds to giant awaiting lips sucking and licking. He let a pleased hum stimulate the tiny miss as she bucked into his mouth.  
Doffy let his tounge slip further glazing her slim milky tummy before retuening to their station.  
The virgin squeaked submissively willing him to go further. She had never dreamed of a human conquering her in this way, especially her first time. 

As she closed her eyes she pictured his hadsome royal features and toned pectorals, holding her high above the ground and teaching her about human pleasures of the flesh.  
"Ahh- please. Oh ahh." His lips withdrew slowly leaving his tounge to flick out at the aroused nipples like a snake.  
"Good girl." He nuzzled into her bruised neck pushing aside the mass of curls.

He turned her over onto her tummy admiring the natural shape of her bubbled butt. Watching it jitter with the movement.  
"I think our little princess deserves a spanking." 

He withdrew a long pink riding crop from his feathered jacket. Adorned with hot pink leather and a large dimond jewell covering the end of the handle. He teases it in front of her face giving her time to analyse the new curious object. Before bringing the human sized object down on the poor dwarf at full force.

She screamed startled at the sudden pain. This only made the dominant more excited, he lashed the sweet girl viciously with no remorse. Only a few swats in, it was already becoming agonising, she tensed and screeched at the abuse. Her eyes were bawling with soft tears and she begged him to stop.  
"Pl-ease sir. It. Hurrrts."  
"I'm known as 'master' here, you little cow. Call me such and I may spare your tiny arse." He said smoothly, his ever present smile was maintained, as he stayed calm and collected. He always delighted in torturing his submissive with a placid nature despite the vulgarity of his words. He was rock hard, his member rubbing against his gourdy coloured pants. He eyed the red bruising swell of her arse with favour bringing the crop down hard on the tender spots.  
"M-master. Please stop." The teeny voice begged. Her high girly squeal felt pleasing to the ear like tasteful wine. 

He stopped, lowering his left hand. Doffy was a little exhausted himself now, giddy and elated from torturing his vunerable slave.  
Quick erotic pants filled the air as both settled. Mansherry let her head fall, she had never had to go through something so strenuous. Despite her fear for her purity her body shivered with anticipation. 

He gave a tight-lipped smile, bringing his large body to rest on the cold of the cobbled dungeon floor. All Mansherry could hear was the tell tale sound of a strained zip. As Doflamingo groaned appreciativly, pulling off pink zebra slacks and plain white boxers to reveal a hard muscular cock. He placed his bound captive upright on his firm flat stomach as he tossed the white shirt aside also.

All Mansherry could see was the giant wide stretches of brawny tanned skin on his upperbody and glistening sweat adorning his chiseled pectorals. Oblivious to the large male phalice behind her the king, caressed gently in the freed right hand.  
"Ahh-fuck." He swore quickening his pace and biting his bottom lip, closing his eyes as his sunglasses teetered on his flushed face. He lazily swept the fingers of his left hand and her binds were gone and she rubbed her injured wrists. He was panting again now and Mansherry could feel vibrations of harsh breathing and lust bellow her. 

He moved the girl to rest atop his pelvis letting her gaze upon his well endowed penis stretching a foot in length. The intimidating member was almost 5 inches taller than her, large and dripping precum from it's weeping slit. She felt the hulking man growl under her as she gasped and covered her eyes shyly shaking her head.  
"Never seen a man of my size have you? Don't worry you'll get know it well. I want to feel your tiny tounge."  
Mansherry had never even seen a boy naked before and unconciously shuffled back. He shoved her naked body against the shaft harshly, her bear nipples accidently grinding against the rod making her shiver.  
"Lick it, do you think I'm joking? Make yourself fucking useful you spoiled little cur." He reared his head back again lost in bliss, as he rubbed his cock against the girls front.  
She tentatively licked the base, before becoming more daring and letting her tounge deliever long licks from the top to the bottom of his penis. 

The larger royal bucked enthusiastically making her steady herself, grasping around his large erection. She squeezed and massaged as much of it as she could between kneeding breasts and waiting hands. Still continuing to lick and suck, her cheeks were slowly becoming as flushed as her bottom.  
He stroked her hair affectionatly sighing at her ministrations, as he continued to play with his cock.  
He teased the underhead of his cock with one finger from base to tip and massaged the sensitive head with the other hand. His cock was wet and hot where Mansherry touched him and it made her breasts glide easily up and down the length.

"Fuck yes. I'm going to cum all over you little virgin." He teased his cock over and over bringing himself to the edge before slowing his movements. He wanted a mind blowing orgasm and the wait was almost painful.  
His manhood was tight up against his belly now as he admired the dwarfs creamy unblemished skin and blonde curls grinding against him.  
He brought her to rest on his abdomen and spread her legs with one hand, stroking the tiny petals he found there. Mansherry felt talented fingers spread wetness all over her from her outer labia to her tiny clit. He rubbed and stroked, tickling her button. It filled her body with pleasure she'd never known, from a man she thought only ment to hurt her. This went on for a few minutes willing himself to hold on so he could tease the pixie-like girl futher.  
"Ahh. Oh god." She whimpered, willing the fingers to do whatever they wished, lost in lust and sex.  
He kneeded the edge of a finger into the dirty little cunt before stretching it open. He continued to work his length harder now, in his right hand, squeezing and moving his hand in tight strokes.  
He came with a low purr coating the tontatta in thick streams of cum, covering her from her breasts to her pussy. She quivered slightly as the fingers at her pussy were removed and seed dribbled lewdly out of her virgin hole.

He layed back satisfied settling his hands behind his head, his cock still pulsing in ecstasy.  
Mansherry curled up on the big humans abdomen, cum dripping out from between her legs. She shuffled in discomfort, rubbing her legs together and willing the tingling feeling between her legs to fade.  
"Seems that you were useful to keep around after all princess. Fufufu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly kink and smut but I enjoyed writing it. Micro/macro is so scarce outside the furry community.


End file.
